EL DESEO DE LA LUNA
by citlali uchiha
Summary: la recuperare que no te quepa la menor duda -no estés tan seguro itachi ahora ella me ama ami-por que la engañaste me alejaste de ella-eso ya no importa y si he de destruirte para que nos dejes en paz que así sea-esta bien sasuke la guerra esta declarada
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESEO DE LA LUNA**

**HOLA OTRA VEZ HE VUELTO CON OTRA DE MIS LOCAS IDEAS ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO UN ITAHINASASU AMO ALOS HERMANOS UCHIHA PERO NO CANTEN VICTORIA PUES HABRA UN TERCERO EN DISCORDIA MUAJAJAJA QUIEN SERA? PASEN Y LEAN POR FAVOR**

**NOTA:NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TT Y ME DUELO SABERLO LO UNICO MIO ES LA HISTORIA….**

**PRLOGO:**

_LA LUZ QUE SE FILTRABA POR LA VETANA LA HABIA DESPERTADO TENIA UN HERMOSO SUEÑO Y PARA SU MALA SUERTE NO FUE CON SU MARIDO COMO DESEABA SOÑAR CON EL ASI COMO SOÑABA CON ITACHI PERO NO PODIA DAR MARCHA ATRÁS Y VOLVER ASUS AÑOS DE JUVENTUD AHORA TENIA 25 AÑOS NO 17 SI SE ARREPENTIA DE SU DESION NO ELLA SE CASO CON SU MARIDO ENAMORADA CADA VEZ QUE LE DIA TE AMO LO DECIA ENSERIO PERO SU MENTE LE NEGABA DEJAR IR A SU PRIMER AMOR SIEMPRE EN CADA UNO DE SUS SUEÑOS LO RECORDABA LAS TARDES JUNTOS ,SUS JUEGOS DE NIÑOS A PESAR DE QUE EL ERA MAYOR QUE ELLA LE SEGUIA LA CORRIENTE LO AMO DEMASIADO Y CUANDO TOMA LA DECION DE DEJARLO IR NO SE ARREPINTIO PUES EL SE HABIA IDO A CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO _

_SE JURARON ESPERARCE HASTA QUE EL TERMINARA SU CARRERA Y ASI ESTAR JUNTOS PERO NO FUE ASI EL PRIMERO SE OLVIDO DE ELLA NUNCA LE RESPONDIO NI UNA SOLO CARTA SUS LLAMADAS NUNCA ERAN RESPONDIDAS Y HARTA DE ESA SITUACION SE ARMO DE VALOR PARA IR ABUSCARLO GRAVE HERROR EL VERLO CON OTRA CHICA EL EL CAMPUS BESANDOSE LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON EL NUNCA SUPO QUE ELLA LO HABIA IDO A BUSCAR NUNCA SE LO DIJO A NADIE SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA CON UN POCO DE PERESA PARA EMPEZAR A COMODOR LA CAMA OYO EL RUIDO DEL AGUA CORRER Y SUPO DE SU ESPOSA ESTABA TOMANDO UN BAÑO ANTES DE IRDSE A TRABAJAR SONRIO AL RECORDAR COMO EL FUE EL QUE SE LE HACERCO POCO APOCO Y CON CALMA LA HABIA ENAMORADO Y SE GANO SU CORAZON _

_ITACHI UCHIHA_

_ESE MALDITO NOMBRE SIEMPRE LO RODEABA LA CABEZA COMO SE PUEDE AMAR Y ODIAR ALA MISMA PERSONA NOLO SABIA PERO EL SENTIA ESO POR SU PROPIO HERMANO LO ADMIRABA PERO TODO CAMBIO CUANDO EN LA SECUNDARIA LES DEJARON UN PROYECTO EN EQUIPO AL EL PARA SU BUENA SUERTE LE HABIA TOCADO CO HINATA LA CHICA DE LA CUAL EL ESTABA ENAMORADO PERO SU ESTUPIDO HERMANO CON YO SOY MEJOR FIJATE EN MI LE HABIA PUESTO EL OJO LA INVITPO A SALIR EN SUS NARIZESNO LE IMPORTO EL SABER QUE ESA ERA LA CHICA LA CUAL SIEMPRE HABLABA CON EL NO EL MUY INFELIZ LE VAILO SU DOLOR AL VERLOS JUNTOS _

_PERO EL NO SE DARIA PORVENCIDO EL QUERIA A HINATA Y LUCHARIA POR ELLA NO LE IMPORTO LOS LAZOS QUE TENIA CON SU HERMANO MOVIO SUS CARTAS Y CONSIGUI QUE SE FUERA A ESTIDIAR LEJOS PASO POR MUCHO PERO VALIO LA PENA AHORA ELLA ERA SU ESPOSA SUYA NO DE EL _

_EN AEROPUERTO DE JAPON SE VEIA ENTRANDO UNA FIGURA IMPONENTE Y CON UNA MIRADA DE ODIO HABIA DESCUBIERTO EL ENGAÑO DE SU HERMANO SUS TRAMPAS TODO PARA SEPARARLO DE HINATA COMO NO LO SUPOSO DESDE ANTES ELLA NUNCA LO OLVIDO ENCONTRO CADA UNA DE LAS CARTAS QUE ELLA LE ENVIABA SIEMPRE PENSO QUE NO LO AMABA COMO EL A ELLA IDIOTA DEVIO BUSCARLA Y A CLARAR TODO PERO YA ESO ESTABA EN EL PASADO Y AHORA SOLO QUEDABA EL PRESENTE Y SI HINATA YA ERA LA SEÑORA UCHIHA PUES SI SASUKE DISFRUTALA PUES PRONTO SERA LA MATRIARCA DEL CLAN UCHIHA …._

_LO SE MMM UN POCO RARO PERO MAS ADELANTE SE DESCUBRIRA TODO Y QUEIN SERA EL TERCERO EN ESTA HISTORIA…._


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO AMI SEMPAI ROSS NAMIKAZAE POR TODO TU APOYO NENA MIL GRACIAS ERES SUPER SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO EL CAPITULO….**

**CAPITULO 1:LAS RAZONES QUE TUVE**

_SALI DEL BAÑO HACIA LA RE CAMARA QUE CONPARTIA CON MI HIME DESDE HACE YA 4 AÑOS ,HABIAN SIDO LOS MAS MARAVILLOSOS NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA DE LO QUE HICE PARA QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AMI LADO SOLO FALTABA UNA COSA MAS PARA QUE NUESTRO MATRIMON FUERA PERFECTO Y TODAS LAS NOCHES YO ME ENCARGABA DE HACER CUMPLIR ESA TAREA GUSTOSAMENTE SI LLEVAMOS YA CASI UN MES TRATANDO DE SER PADRES UNA SNRISA SE ME ESCAPA DE LOS LABIOS AL RECORDAR LA FORMA EN LA QUE HINATA Y YO HABLAMOS DEL TEMA _

_FLAHS BACK…._

_CASI UN MES ATRAS_

_SASUKE PODEMOS HABLAR- LE VANTE LA VISTA HACIA ELLA YA QUE ME ENCONTRABA LEYENDO EL PERIODICO ERA DOMINGO Y NINGUNO DE LOS DOS TENIA QUE IR A TRABAJAR_

_CLARO CARIÑO QUE PASA?- LA VI MORDERSER EL LABIO INFERIOR ESO KERIA DECIR QUE ESTABA NERVIOSA_

_BUENO ESTE YO ME PREGUNTABA SI MM BUENO-LAS PALBRAS SE LE ATORABAN Y JUGABA CON LOS DEDOS ESE GESTO SIEMPRE ME PARECIO ADORABLE MAS BIEN TODO EN ELLA ERA AMIS OJOS LOS MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO LA MIRE Y LE TOME SU MANA PARA DERLE EL APOYO PARA CONTINUAR _

_BUENO YO QUERIA SABER QUE PENSARIAS SE TE DIGO QUE QUIERO TENER UN HIJO-ME LE QUEDE BIENDO TAN PROFUNDAMENTE QUE SE SONROJO COMO CUANDO ERRAMOS NOVIOS Y VI SUS OJOS QUE SE HABRIERON COMO PLATOS CUANDO OYO MI SONORA CARCAJADA POR TODA LA HABITACION_

_HIME NO SABES CUANDO ANSIO TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO ESE ES MI OTRO GRAN SUEÑO PUESTO EL PRIMERO YA LO CUMPLI QUE FUE L CASARME CONTIGO_

_LA VI DERRAMAR VARIAS LAGRIMAS Y LO SUPO ELLA ESTABA DISPUESTA Y DESDE HESA MAÑANA NOS HABIAMOS DEDICADO A DIARIO EN CADA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS LO INTENTABAMOS MI HIME ME DIJO QUE SE HARIA LA PRUEBA EN 2 MESES NO QUERIA TENER PRISA Y PARA MI SORPRESA ME DIJO QUE REA MUY ENTRETENIDO HACER A NUESTRROPEQUEÑO O PEQUEÑA_

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

_ME VESTI DEPRISA PUES SABIA QUE MI HIME ESTARIA EN LA COSINA PREPARANDO EL DESAYUNO PARA A SI SALIR JUNTOS ALAS OFICINAS DESDE QUE HINATA Y YO NOS CASAMOS POR PETICION A NUESTROS PADRES HUBO UNA FUSION ENTRE LAS EMPRESA UCHIHA Y HYUGA PARA SI FORMAR EL GRAN IMPERIO DEL QUE AHORA ESTOY ACARGO YA QUE MI HERMANO SE FUE A NEW YORK PARA HABRIR UNA SUCURSAL ALLA NO SE PRESENTO A NUESTRA BODA SOLO SE QUE ESE DIA LE MANDO UNA FLORES A HINATA Y UNA PEQUEÑA TARJETA DICIENDOLE QUE FUERA FELIZ… BAJE RAPIDO Y LA VI SIRVIENDO UN POCO DE CAFÉ EN UNA TAZA PARA DESPUES LEVANTAR LA VISTA Y REGALARME UNA DE SUS HERMOSAS SONRISAS _

_YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO SIENTATE Y COMO ANES DE QUE SE TE ENFRIE- ME SENTE COMO ME INDICO ELLA TOMANDO UN POCO DEL CAFÉ PARA DESPUES EMPEZAR CON LA TORTA DE HUEVOS QUE EATABA ENFRENTE MIO _

_SASUKE-ME LLAMO ELLA_

_SI?-MI PADRE ACABA DE LLAMAR ME PIDIO QUE LO ACOMPAÑARA AL AEROPUERTO PARA RESIVIR AL NUEVO SOCIO DE LAS EMPRESA HYUGA_

_PASARA POR TI _

_SI NO CREO QUE TARDE MUCHO _

_ESTA BIEN SOLO CUANDO LLEGUES AAL EMPRESA PASA A VISITARME_

_CLARO –SE HACERCA Y ME DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS –TE AMO SASUKE –LA OIGO DECIR DESPUES DE CORTAR EL BESO_

_LE SONRIO YO TAMBIEN HINATA TE AMO COMO UN LOCO_

_ME VUELVE A SONREIR PARA DESPUES ALEJARSE YA QUWE A SONADO EL TIMBREDELA CASA _

_ES MI PADRE ME TENGO QUE IR NOS VEREMOS MAS TARDE LA VEO CORRER TOMAR SUS SACO Y SU BOLSOA Y SALE DE LA CASA TERMINO MI DESAYUNO Y RECOJO MI PLATO PARA CO LO CARLO EN EL LAVA VAJILLAS ANTES DE IRME AL TRABAJO PERO UN DOLOR EN MI PECHO ME ASALTA DE REPENTE Y HASE QUE SUELTE EL PLATO QUE SE ESTRELLA Y ROMPE EN PEDAZOS UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO ESTE DOLOR SOLO LO TUVE CUANDO MI HERMANO ME DIJO QUE ERA NOVIO DE HINATA PERO DEBE DE SER MI IMAGINACION O LOS NERVIOS POR SABER SI PRONTO SERE PADRE SI DEBE DE SER ESO O ALMENOS ES LO QUE YO QUIRO CREER_

_EN EL AEROPUERTO DE JAPON_

_HINATA CAMINABA JUNTO ASU PADRE MUY NERVIOSA SENTIA UN FUERTE DOLOR EN EL PECHO PERO POR QUE, ESE DOLOR LO SIENTIO CUANDO DESCUBRIO A ESTE ITACHI BESANDOSE CON OTRA TENIA QUE TRANQUILISARSE ESTABA APUNTO DE CONOCER AL NUEVO SICIO QUE LLEVARIA ALA EMPRESA HYUGA ALO MAS ALTO DEL MUNDO SU FAMA SERIA MULDIAL Y POR FIN EL SUEÑO DE SU PADRE SE VERIA REALISADO_

_HINATA QUE TE PASA TE VEO NERVIOSA?_

_NADA PADRE SOLO N POCO DE SUEÑO_

_MMVEO QUE TU Y SASUKE ESTAN BUSCANDO DARNOS UN NIETO ATU SUEGRO Y AMI- MI CARA SE LLENO DE MIL COLORES _

_QUIEN TE LO DIJO _

_NO ES SECRETO QUE TU Y MI YERNO SE ENCIERREN ALAS HORAS DE COMIDA EN SU DESPACHO Y HACEN DEMACIADO RUIDO –CASI ME DESMAYO QUE VERGÜENZA TODA LA EMPRESA LO SABIA _

_PADRE YO BUENO ES QUE_

_NO ESTOY ENOJADO HINABI FUE CONSEBIDA EN LA EMPRESA TAMBIEN ASI QUE DA TU MEJOR ESFUERZO POR QUE CUANDO ME RETIRE ME GUSTARIA TENER POR LO MENOS 3 NIETO ALOS CUALES CUIDAR-TERMIONO POR DECIR CON UNA GRAN SONRISA –SI PADRE LO PROMETO _

_CUANDO GIRE MI ROSTRA AL FRENTE MIS OJOS SE ABRIERON CON SORPRESA FRENTE AMI ESTABA EL DUEÑO DE MIS SUEÑOS MAS HERMOSOS MIRANDOME CON ESPERANZA Y AMOR?_

_MIRA HINATA NO ES UN GRAN SORPRESA ITACHI UCHIHA SERA NUESTRO NUEVO SOCIO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE ESCUCHE ANTES DE SENTIR QUE ELMPISO SE HABRIA DE BAJO DE MIS PIES Y ENTRAR ALA OSCURIDAD…._

_SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA EN SU DESPAHO INTRANQUILO UNA PUZADA EN SU CORAZON NO LE PERMITAI ESTAR BEN SIEMPRE QUISO SER COMO SU HERMANO SER EL ORGULLO DE SPADRE, PERO SIEMORE ACABABA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR PERO TODO CAMBIO CUNDO CONOCIO A HINATA ELLA NO LO VEIA COMO SASUKE UCHIHA ES MAS ELLA LE TEMIA LO SUPO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LOS ASIGNARON EN PAREJAS ELLA ESTABA POR COLAPSAR ES MAS PIDIO SU CAMBIO DE PAREJAS PARA NO ESTAR CON EL POR SUERTE SU PROFESOR SE LO NEGO_

_LE IRRITABA SOBRE MANERA QUE ELLA LE TEMIERA PERO CON MUCHA PASIENCIA SE LA FUE GANANDO SE CONFORMABA CON SER SU AMIGO CLARO NO TAN CERCANO COMO EL PERRO Y EL INSECTO(KIBA Y SHINO)PERO ALGO ERA ALGO _

_CADA DIA SE HACIAN MAS CERCANOS Y PARA SU BUENA FORTUNA INO LA NOVIA DEL DOBE ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA SIEMORE QUE ACOMPAÑABA AL DOBE AVER ASU ESCANDALOSA NOVIA SABIA QUE SE ENCONTRARIA CON HINATA SOLO CON VERLE SU DIA SE ILUMINABA PERO TODO ACABO CUANDO ITACHI POSO SUSU OJOS EN ELLA LA ENAMORO USANDO LO A EL COMO GANCHA DICIENDOLOE LO ANTISOCIAL QUE ERA ,LO GRUÑON Y SU HIME SI ENDO DE CORAZON SENSIBLE LE DIJO QUE ERA UN GRAN HERMANO AL PREOCUPARSE POR MI QUISE MATARLO EL HABIA HECHADO ALA BASURA TODO MI ESFUERZO Y CUANDO ANUNCIARON QUE ERAN NOVIOS LO SUPE QUE HARIA HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE SE SEPARARAN POR QUE LA AMO ,ERA MI LUZ ,MI FUERZA ,MI SOPORTE, MI MUNDO, MI VIDA ESAS FUERON LA RAZONES QUE TUVE PARA DEJAR AMI HERMANO FUERA DEL CAMINO…._

_QUE LES PARECIO SE PONE INTERESATE NO?QUE AHARA HINATA? QUE PASARA CUANDO SASUKE SE ENTERE MMM LO DESCUBRIRAN SI SIGUEN LEYENDO SE ACEPTAN HITOMATASO Y DE TODO PARA MEJORAR SALUDOS Y GRACIAS SEMPAI POR TU APOYO…_


	3. Chapter 3

NO TENGO PERDON PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS PERSONALES QUE HE TENIDO QUE ARREGLAR POR ESA RAZON TENIA TAN ABANDONADOS LO SIENTO DE VERDAD ESPERO COMPENSARLOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 2: EL PASADO REGRESA**.

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas de esa habitación solo se podía observar dos figuras recostadas en la cama estaba quietas no hacían ningún tipo de movimientos lo cual indicaba que se encontraban durmiendo pero la figura mas grande se encontraba despierta .No podía creer lo afortunado que era apenas hace unas horas la mujer que el tanto amaba se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma ,la había amado con locura y ternura el había sido el primer explorador de ese cuerpo antes virgen y en ese instante se juro así mismo que seria el único y el ultimo.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta esos recuerdos lo atormentaban desde que se había alejado de Hinata hace tantos años, tal vez en cierto punto de su corazón en lo mas profundo se sitio celoso de su tonto hermano menor cuando le presento a su amiga pero el sabia que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella y por primera vez en su vida fue egoísta con el no le importo quitársela esa niña tal dulce y tierna se le había metido hasta lo mas profundo de su ser fue amor a primera vista y para su buena fortuna ella sintió lo mismo que el no le fue difícil acercarse a ella fue cruel de su parte usar a Sasuke para hacerlo pero después se lo recompensaría .

Sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta de consultorio abrirse y dejando ver al doctor que había revisado a su Hinata después de que se desmayo en el aeropuerto el junto con su padre la habían llevado al hospital mas cercano para que la revisaran ya que Hinata sufre de males de corazón

Familiares de la Señora Uchiha-pronuncio de inmediato el sr Hyuga se puso de pie y o segui de cerca- Dígame que tiene mi hija- lo miro por unos segundos que para mi gusto fueron como mil horas lo siento mucho señor Hyuga pero me temo que tendremos que esperar a el esposo de su hija es necesario que este presente o hasta que la señora despierte lamento de no ser de mas ayuda pero creo que es algo que la señra Uchiha tiene que saber y es mejor esperar hasta que despierte.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora que tenia mi Hime para que medico requiriera la presencia de mi hermano solo pude escuchar algunos fragmentos de la discusión de sr Hyuga reclamando sus derechos como padre para saber la salud de su hija pero el medico lo tranquilizo diciendo que su vida no estaba en riesgo que se comunicara lo mas rápido posible con su yerno.

Se encontraba intranquilo le desde la mañana y mas que su Hinata no se comunicaba con el eso no le gustaba siempre donde estuviera ella se comunicaba un msj una llamada pero nada pidió au secretaria que lo comunicara con su suegro pero esta le dijo que el celular de de su esposa y su suegro estaba apagado eso lo puso mas nervioso pensaba en las mil cosas terribles que les pudo haber pasado su mente jugaba sucio con el.

Harto de esperar decidió salir a buscarlos pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo apunto de subir asu auto era su suegro contesto deprisa antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa la voz del sr Hyuga no se lo permitió.

Escucha Sasuke Hinata ha sufrido un desmayo en el aeropuerto cuando recibíamos a el nuevo socio nos encontramos en el hospital mas cercano date prisa necesitan tu presencia – y sin mas le colgó el teléfono…

Iba como un loco por toda la carretera se paso todos los semáforos en rojo que se cruzaban por su camino no importaba tenia que llega junto ala razón de su vida y saber que le pasaba por que si hinata le ocurría algo el se moría. Llego al hospital y se porto bastante grosero con la gente que estaba en la recepción la enfermera de mala gana le informo donde podría encontrar ala señora Uchiha subió las escaleras el ascensor era lento en ese momento y necesitaba ser rápido llego al piso donde se suponía se encontraba hinata su sorpresa fue mayor al no solo en contrar asu suegro ahí si no su peor pesadilla se cumplía Itachi su hermano había vuelto…

Escuche unos pasos pesados y los reconocí de inmediato S asuke había llegadocuando estaba a punto de hablarme el doctor que atendió a Hinata apareció para comunicar que ella había recuperado el conocimiento y pedia ver asu esposo y padre

Mi hermano me paso derecho no me miro lo mas importante para el en ese momento era su mujer la misma que el me arrebato el sr Hyuga me pidió pasar con ellos acepte pues también quería saber que le ocurria a mi hime cuando y vamos entrando escuche las palabras mas dolorosas de toda mi vida FELICIDADES SEÑORES UCHIHA SE CONVERTIRAN EN PADRES…

GRACIAS A LAS NENAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEERME

MARY09

SASUHINAFANPOR SIEMPRE

LOLA

Y MI AMADA ROSS NAMIKASE


End file.
